Existen
The Existen are a race native to Cerphixen, the neighboring planet to Xephixir. They are draconic in build and bipedal in stature. They were among the first races to succumb to the corruption of their home planet. Physiology Existen are bipedal in their default state and have two primary forms, one humanoid and one draconic, in which they are largely quadrupedal. The draconic form of an Existen is two to three times as long as a human is tall, with a wingspan of about the same. Their bodies are serpentine in nature - long, lanky and flexible. Also similar to a snake, their jaws can unhinge to swallow larger prey than would normally fit. They have a somewhat rough skin texture, due to the miniscule nature of their scales. All around an Existen's draconic body, are large frills. These are purely decorative, and serve no defensive or offensive function. An average Existen has one strong elemental affinity, and their body is colored accordingly. For example, a Light-affinity Existen might be a gold color, with frills and eyes in light blue. Very rarely, there will be an Existen who, usually by birth, will have an affinity to every element. In this case, their body becomes white, and their frills become all the shades of the rainbow. These are referred to as 'Prismatic Existen', and they have been known to be as rare as 0.01% of Existen population. An Existen's humanoid form, their default form, is very similar to a normal human's, with the exception of their pale stark-white skin and their large feathered wings with a span of about twice the size of their body. Their humanoid coloration takes cues from their draconic form, in that their hair becomes the colors that their frills are, and their wings take on the hues of their draconic body. An Existen's human form could stand anywhere from 7 to 9 feet tall. The human form is what most Existens spend the majority of their time in, the draconic form being difficult to trigger - usually brought out by way of life threatening situations - and also very energy-draining to be in. An Existen child's wings do not grow in right away in most cases. Usually, they start off as ridges along the child's back, and develop over time into proper wings. Most childrens' wings are fully grown in by the age of 3. They do not have access to their draconic form until the age of 6. The parents' elemental affinities have no bearing on the child's - a Light-element and a Fire-element pair could very well still give birth to a Darkness-element. Existen can live much longer than a human, with the oldest documented living one aged at around 500 years old. It is very rare that an Existen will not have a draconic form. Only three are known, one of whom is dead. Existens are omnivorous, with a preference to meat. While they usually, like humans, farm animals for that purpose, in a pinch they are rather skilled at primal-style hunting. Culture The Existens are an ancient race, who legends say lived alongside the gods themselves at one time. As a result, the elders of their race are much inclined toward religion. It's not uncommon that the head priest or priestess of a temple will be an elder Existen. They are very much a peaceful race. It is common Existen belief that everyone should be treated equally in standing, no matter their class, race, species, or sexual orientation. They however, are not without their own sets of prejudices, in that it is not uncommon for Existens of opposing elements to regard each other with disdain or even outright loathing. They are also not without their share of greed, pride and lust - Existens are notorious showoffs and revere those who are open sexually, and they hoard like dragons - each is inclined to keep collections of their favorite object, with which they are never sated with the size of. Relations to other creatures Existens are very friendly toward most sentient creatures, including humans. They are reluctant to even harm nonsentient creatures, but due to their carnivorous diet, they find it a necessary evil. In modern times, with the onset of the planet's corruption, most will simply attack anyone they see on sight, besides perhaps one of their own. As the planet has been returned to its former glory, the Existen have been returned to their peaceful ways. There lies a common misconception among people that Existens and Spirit Children have been eternally mortal enemies, however this is not true. In fact, the Spirit Children and the Existen were closely allied, and relied on each other to fight the destruction of their planet for as long as possible. Ultimately, the Existen were overcome, and turned on the Spirit Children when their minds were lost, much as they turned on everybody else. With the Great Decorruption, perhaps this alliance can be mended. Notable Existens *Astra Heeren, Goddess of Time - Once the high priestess of a temple to Lucentielle, Astra rose to power during the Great Decorruption. She is responsible for killing Xerizero and freeing the peoples of Cerphixen from their hundred years of oppression. *Xerizero Re, Number Zero - The late leader of the struggling Darkness Requiem, and considered himself to be the god of the Existen. For the most part, the mindless corrupted Existen agreed to that, but he met resistance from perhaps the only other to come close to his strength. His hubris was his downfall, as Astra was able to kill him in the end. *Jordan ve Nintendria - The sweetest little child I've ever seen, despite her origins - she is a product of the rape of my aunt by Xerizero. Doesn't cry, hardly fusses, seems very shy. Category:Index Category:Races